The Strangest Thing
by Firako-chan
Summary: This is set on Earth in the Silver Millennium where Jadeite is now captain of the city guard and Hiiro joins his ranks. This is, oddly enough, Hiiro/Jadeite, so beware I guess if you're a homophobe. (Yes, that means you, you silly people who say "I don't
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or settings in this story.  
  
A/N: Ok, I really have no idea where this came from. I was just sitting in the computer lab one day (aka today) and this popped up. This is gonna be short, but I don't know how short it will be. And yes, I know that Hiiro Yuy's first name should have at least three vowels in it, but Hero is so very Silver Millenniumish, and, besides, most people pronounce it like that anyway.  
  
To the eyes of most people on the crowded Edo streets, Hero was no enigma. He was a low class fighter, no doubt, probably looking for work with some merchant caravan or private household, since he obviously was too shabby to join a space courier/transport group. His eyes roamed, holding no emotion, yet his hand remained always on the hilt of his sword. Dressed in cheap, but clean clothing, one could see his well-defined muscles, stretched taut on his frame. This was a man built equally for speed and strength, and even the smallest child knew from his silent footfalls that the only thing keeping him from a well-paying, cushioned job was his peasant birth and upbringing. Even though packed with horses, tiny automobiles, and throngs of people, Hero managed to weft his way through them without touching a single other person. His eyes rested on no one thing, instead analyzing everything, but not caring for a bit. With that heart of stone, this one was a loner.  
  
Jadeite was captain of the city guard, 200 men hired and paid by the royal family to keep the capital city of the vast Terran empire safe from anything, be it rival kingdoms, aliens, or the Goddess Gaea herself, he and his comrades were devoted above anything else to keep the people of Edo from harm. The job had its exciting moments, like when the Marduks nearly scaled the walls of the city, or when the lightning storm set fire to half the houses in the 3rd district, and Jadeite had lived through all of it, at 20, the youngest commander the guard had ever had. Now was not one of those moments. Near a quarter had died during the last attack of the Marduks, and it was not only boring, but painful but times, when he remembered that men that had fallen under his command. The first set of 20 had been an average group: A couple very promising young men, and one young woman, seven or eight average soldiers. Not technically proficient, they had enough ability not to put anyone in danger, and would follow orders well. And the other half were complete fools, oafs and idiots. The second had followed suit. It was now the fifth group that had walked in and Jadeite yawned; this was starting to get boring, he thought. He couldn't even see half of the men in the room now. Two men stepped into a small circle. For selection, Jadeite looked at skill, but even more at attitude, the look in a fighter's eyes. Reticence was no good, or cowardice, almost worse was anger, the mark of a fighter who would not follow orders in the heat of battle or emergency. He watched nine pairs, stumbling, panting, occasionally yelling. Each of the nine winners had seemed suitable to him. Then the last two stepped in, waiting for the signal. The first, an oriental man with long hair, and a short, compact build seemed like he would be good with his fists more than his sword. Then his second gave the signal, and Jadeite was forced to change his mind. The man was very good with a sword, fast, agile, flexible, but with strength to his blows. The blonde's eyes then drifted to his opponent, nearly choking as he did so. The man was still nearly a boy, younger certainly than Jadeite himself, perhaps seventeen, eighteen? He was shorter than Jadeite by a couple inches, and was built along the same lines, slender and sinewy, brown hair stuck up everywhere, and the eyes, oh the eyes. A gorgeous, deep Prussian blue, with so much focus, and so little emotion, only the tiniest bit of excitement sparking their depths. The boy's body moved lightly, efficiently, as in a dance, his steps making a sounds, and each thrust, parry, cut a lesson in perfection. It was too quickly over for Jadeite as the perfect boy lashed out in speed, quickly removing the weapon from his opponent's hand, turning his eyes to meet Jadeite's. Jadeite felt as if caught in a horribly embarrassing act, and turned his eyes back to his notes, mumbling an uncomfortable "Thank you," before the last two walked out. But Jadeite's pale eyes were now locked at the place where the darker ones had just held his gaze.  
  
Hero was silent, thinking over how the fight had gone. He wanted this position, so badly. It would let him live in relative prosperity, and in a large city like Edo, those demons of his former life would never be able to find him. His mind repicturing the wood and rush-walled practice room, his attention drifted to the man sitting I front. From the way the others deferred to him, he must be the commander. But the man was so young, only just older than Hero himself. And that tousled blond hair that looked so precisely right in its chaos, those pale blue-green eyes that seemed as deep as space itself, the one-cornered, sarcastic smile.  
  
Hero's attention was brought back to his here-and-now as a commotion rose around the doorway. Results from the try-outs were posted. He stepped slowly to where he could see, scanning the lists quickly, but not over- eagerly. He had made it.  
  
(end)  
  
A/N: Wow. That was weird, yeah. So I guess this was one of the strangest pairings I've ever written, and I suppose I do like Shounen-Ai. I've never actually seen Hiiro/Jadeite before, but there's just about anything and everything on the internet somewhere. Alright. Ja ne FXK 


	2. Chapter 2

rDisclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. La. 

It was only three months since Jadeite had first met the perfect soldier when the younger man came again to his commander's attention. One fairly normal day, his second-in-command approached him, as friend, more than a subordinate.

"You remember, Jade, about that assassination plot that the Royal Family discovered among their guards?"

"I remember, a full half either fired or executed, and not a man among them from the city guards."

"Well, they need replacements, and as you said, the men who have come from your ranks have been unwaveringly loyal. So they're looking to recruit out of us more than the army."

Jadeite sighed. This happened a lot. Technically, the men he led were under the Royal Guard; as commander, he was only captain under the generals who controlled palace security. This meant the other ranks pulled a lot of his best men out, and he usually went through a whole new regime of lieutenants every year or so. The officer handed him a list.

"I've looked over reports, and the list that the palace wants to come up to the hill, and created a new roll of officers for you. With your approval of course, sir."

"Thank you, Morgan. Do the other men know?"

"No, most of them will expect it, but none have been given official notices."

"Tell each man who will be leaving, and each man who will be acquiring a new rank. I'm sure your choices are fine. You're a good man, Morgan, and the guard will miss you."

"You know, Cap' n , you're not so bad yourself. Someday you'll get your call too." Morgan punched him lightly on the shoulder, laughing at a long lasting joke the two shared.

"I like it right where I am." Jadeite smiled at his own, much mocked angst at being 'held down' at captain of the guard for so long when he had risen to the position in a mere four years, "But you're not done working for me yet, so get to it, Lieutenant."

Morgan exited the room, and Jadeite looked down the list. Ten 2nd Lieutenants were in charge of units with 20 men in them, and appointed two sergeants from among those men. Two 1st Lieutenants served directly under Jadeite; these two appointments were no surprise. The two men had been in the guard for long services, and had always proved sensible and trustworthy, ready for command. Farther down the list, many of the other names were relatively unfamiliar, since so much recruiting had occurred. The fifth name down, Jadeite's eyes halted on a name. Hero Yuy. He could still remember the day he had first seen the boy, only a season ago. After he had gotten his senses back on that memorable day, he checked the lists for the boy's name, and kept track of him in records and reports sent to his by his Lieutenants. So far, he seemed very noteworthy. He had always received praise when evaluated, was chosen as Sergeant after only two months in the service, and now he was one of the top men in the guard. Simply incredible…Jadeite signed the list, and sat back in his chair to start writing the official notices.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hero walked silently towards the mess hall that stood in the center of the ring of barracks. His life here was good. Not exactly happy, but good. His work suited him, his wounds were well-tended, and the food was fresh and plentiful, if not gourmet. Quickly promoted to sergeant, he was respected even by the older men that served under him. Still, he was startled as he felt a tap on his shoulder. Most of his comrades were loyal and jovial, but saw that Hero wanted no companionship, and kept their distance. Well-trained, he only jumped a little, and turned quickly to see the man who now walked in step with him.

"Hero Yuy, one moment I hire you with strong recommendations, and the next, they tell me you're to be made Lieutenant."

Hero himself barely heard the man's words. He had learned much about Captain Jadeite Deraine since that first meeting. The tall blond man was both liked and respected by all, as an incredible fighter, as well as a leader who could sway the hearts of men. Hero, however, was awed by, more than the man's words or reputation, his incredible physical presence. Jadeite was confident and proud, with strength and wit just exuding from his glowing skin. The pale golden hair forming a halo in the sunlight combined with those infinitely deep blue eyes – the man was, to Hero, no more man than he was angel. Somehow, he ripped his mind out of reverie to reply, if only in a stutter.

"I'm n-n-not sure what you're talking a-b-b-bout."

"All my officers are being called up to the palace, so you're to take over your unit. Here's your official promotion."

Both men stopped as Jadeite offered Hero the ribbon-bound scroll. Jadeite smiled in an attempt at something like camraderie or friendship with the younger soldier. He noticed the boy's hesitation to accept the promotion, briefly wondering why he wasn't more enthusiastic about it as the others always were. Then, as Hero finally reached out to receive the offering, their fingers touched, and time seemed to freeze for each. Jadeite panicked – dear god, the kid's touch was like lightning, Jade thought as joyous shivers ran up and down his spine, and the world seemed to spin around the two of them. He gulped as he shifted his gaze from their barely touching hands to those more-than-and-less-than-blue Prussian eyes, sinking slowly into them until he trembled with confusion. Before he knew it though, Hero pulled the paper away, making swiftly for the mess hall, his original destination. The moment had ended, both relief and disappointment swirling underneath Jadeite's wavy blond locks.

A/N: **sniff** how cute! Hii-chan stuttering! Alright, if anyone's still reading this, we might as well make a few things clear. This will probably be very OOC, and very fluffy, because there's nothing like shounen-ai! I might even put Rei in here. Which will make things interesting. I'm actually thinking of making it a series…shittenou/pilots…ooh, Endymion and Duo could be so cute! 


End file.
